Once Upon A December
by midnightloveless
Summary: The newly fallen snow brings with it revelations and memories of years gone by as well as the lessons they taught.


A/N:

midnightloveless: Hi, there. I'm Night!

JennaUtena: Hey, I'm Jenna!

Night: Well, people. This is my first one shot and my first post on this site. Be kind to me and enjoy this holiday inspired fanfic beta'ed by the loving JennaUtena!

JennaUtena: That's-a-me!...Not Mario.

Night: Any who-ha-ha...Enjoy the story! Bye!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Sesshomaru would be MY husband and Inuyasha might still be pinned to a tree!

JennaUtena: If we do that, we can't call it _Inuyasha_.

Night: So? We'd just call it _Sesshomaru_. That's better anyway!

* * *

><p>Once Upon A December<p>

The chillingly clean scent of newly fallen snow invaded the young woman's nose as she glided through the gentle light of the full moon subduing the otherwise blinding white of the land that surrounded her. She hummed softly as her feet carried her lightly over the fresh powder leaving a barely a trace that would soon vanish under winter's onslaught.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Her hand trailed lightly over the bark of a passing tree. Her gaze unseeing as she recalled moments long gone and the blurred faces locked within the past. Thousands of images passed through her mind, hundreds of voices sounded in her ears. The cries of sorrow, the screams of terror, the roars of rage, the definite shouts determination, the joyful laughter, and sighs of contentment all rolling together in an endless cacophony. Some so vaguely recalled and yet imprinted so deeply upon her soul. Her humming grew louder until the words of the song fell melodically from her lips.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

Yes, she could recall vividly that feeling of warmth that came from being locked in his embrace. So different from any other, burning hotter than fire's flames. Back then it did not matter to her why he embraced her only that he did. Whether it was out of affection, annoyance, or necessity she no longer recalled the why's of each moment only the sensation of his warmth surrounding her. She twirled through the snow in an ever forward motion, her hair lifting in a curtain of black silk around her. The raven strands dancing with the falling snowflakes twining lovingly together as she continued to reminisce.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Once upon a December_

She finally reached a familiar landmark and reached to caress the scar that blemished its surface. Time had finally healed the last of the ancient wound. Had so much time really passed? She was unsure as time had never truly held her within its grasp and ceased to mean much to her long ago. She gave her old friend one last loving stroke before moving along the hidden well trodden trail. Her feet carried her with ease down the oft travelled path as she immersed herself in her fading memories once again. How many times had she tread this road and for how many reasons? How many time had she taken this same path, for this very same reason? So much time had come and gone since she truly felt the hope this journey once inspired and still she made it every year upon this day. No matter that the ember of hope that some response would come had long since sputtered and died.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

She remembered another set of arms that once held her with such love. The warmth found in those arms so much different than that of those that held her now. Nevertheless, that warmth could never really be forgotten for it was the first flame she had ever know. Warm steady and bright never faltering, an ever constant light that had guided her through some of the darkest days in her life. Days made both bearable and unbearable by that man of silver and gold clothed in warmth. That nearly forgotten ache pierced her heart once more and she found herself

wishing for the comfort of those arms again.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

The closer she drew to her destination the more she found herself wishing. Wishing for the safe familiar presence that had guided her through childhood, that had bandage all her bumps and bruises and shown her a mothers love. Wishing for the remarkable spry old man that would throw useless sutras and blather on and on about legends from long ago. Longing for the innocent eyes that gazed up at her with such awe, admiration, and pride; for the sweet young voice that called her name with such joy every time she they returned. She missed the family in the future she had given up for the one in the past. entering the clearing she walked to the bone eaters well and knelt down beside it.

"Hello, Mama, Souta, Gramps. How has your year been? How much time has passed for you? It's been two hundred years for me but I don't think time flows the same way on that side of the well. At least I hope it doesn't. Mama are you making your famous holiday oden? is gramps still throwing sutras at everyone shouting 'Demon be gone!', you should tell him to be careful of that, because if things work out the way I plan he might actually hit a demon one of these days. Is Souta in high school yet and how are things going with that girl he was seeing before I left are they still talking? but, more importantly Mama, are you all doing well?"

Crystalline tears slowly began to trickle down her face as she spoke to those who could no longer hear her voice.

"I'm okay. It's been a very productive year around here. Miroku and Sango's oldest great great grandson Hiro died two months ago. We buried him in the Demon Slayer's Village with the rest of his ancestors. Rin and Itouru had another child a little girl this time. They named her after Kaede. Shippo is still as mischievous as ever and refuses to settle down though I think Soten is wearing him down. Maybe next year I'll have a new set of grandkits to tell you about. All my kids are doing fine. My oldest Sansori has started weapons training with his father and the twins Itomaru and Toga are still causing mischief. My mate and I are going to try for a girl next. Speaking of mates, but you'll never believe it Mama, Inuyasha mated Shori. You remember Shori right the little bat half-demon we meet when getting Tetsusaiga's barrier. I still can't believe that they ended up together. I would have never have seen that coming back in the day." Taking a deep breath Kagome slowly wiped her tears and stood up gazing down into the dark depths of the well.

"I have to go now Mama, but I'll be back next year. I love you." Gently she removed a bouquet of flowers from the sleeve of her winter kimono and tossed them down the well. Wiping away one last tear she turned to face the tall silver haired amber eyed demon waiting behind her. With a gentle smile, she walked into his waiting arms. The burning warmth of his embrace filling her and melting the icy ball of sorrow within her.

"Hello my love," she said, before leaning up to place a gentle kiss upon Sesshomaru's lips. He returned it just as lovingly stroking back her hair.

"Mate why do you insist on doing this to yourself every year?" He gazed into her eyes concern hidden deep beneath his normal impassive facade.

"I told you before Sess," she tugged away from the well back towards the western citadel, back towards home. "It's Christmas. It's a time for family to be together."

"Hn." He gazed down at his sadly smiling mate before sweeping her into his arms. "Then let us rejoin our family for this Christmas of yours." Leaping into the air, he flew off towards the west. Kagome snuggled deeply into the arms of her beloved before turning her gaze to the blurred stars above them.

"Do you think," she whispered drawing her mate's eyes to her own sapphire orbs. "Do you think they will remember me?" Her greatest fear was that her wish would have caused her family to forget her.

He nuzzled his face against her neck. "No one could ever forget you."

She smiled at him brightly. She would worry about the passage of time and what would be forgotten in its wake at a later date. For now she would just be grateful that there were some things that could never be forgotten.

_Once upon a December_


End file.
